In hell
by Glasgow
Summary: Parce qu'entre eux ça ne pouvait que mal finir. Lestrade/Moriarty. Deathfic.


Bon, je pense qu'on est tous d'accord là-dessus, entre eux ça ne peut pas bien se terminer. Je vous demande pardon pour ce qui suit, mais j'avais très très envie d'un drame ;) Et autant le dire, j'ai pris mon pied pour le coup^^

Néanmoins, bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Pénétrant dans son salon, Lestrade fixe d'un regard mauvais l'homme qui est planté là, immobile, au beau milieu de la pièce, semblant l'attendre. Le policier vient de vivre ce qui restera probablement la pire journée de sa vie et n'envisage pas une seconde de faire la conversation, c'est au-dessus de ses forces.

Quelques heures plus tôt, John l'a appelé pour lui annoncer que Moriarty venait une nouvelle fois de défier Sherlock, qui évidemment s'était empressé de répondre favorablement à sa "requête". Les deux hommes avaient rendez-vous pour un nouveau face-à-face, au sortir duquel il n'y avait jamais de vainqueur, dans un immeuble de bureaux désaffecté en plein centre-ville. Lestrade avait immédiatement fait évacuer les alentours et disposer snipers et groupes d'intervention à proximité. Sherlock et John sont rapidement arrivés et ont pénétré à l'intérieur. Et l'enfer s'est déchaîné. Des bombes ont explosé à chaque coin de rue, ses hommes sont tombés comme des mouches et lui, au milieu de ce chaos, a assisté à tout, totalement impuissant. Et le responsable de ce carnage s'est évidemment échappé.

L'inspecteur a ensuite fait un détour par l'hôpital. Il a perdu trois excellents policiers, quatre autres sont entre la vie et la mort… Mais le pire a eu lieu ensuite lorsqu'il est entré dans l'une des chambres. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé durant la confrontation entre les trois hommes, mais le résultat était là. John étendu dans ce lit, le visage aussi blanc que ne l'étaient ses draps, un tube pour l'aider à respirer… Et Lestrade, pour la toute première fois, a vu Sherlock pleurer. Toute cette journée avait été une horreur mais c'est ce détail tout particulier, ces larmes, qui l'avait le plus touché.

Et le voilà dans son appartement, debout en face de l'auteur de tout ce gâchis. Ce monstre qu'il aime pourtant encore. Et pour cette pensée il ira sans nul doute brûler en enfer. A plus forte raison qu'il ne regrette pas ce sentiment, qu'il n'en a même pas honte, même s'il sait qu'ils sont arrivés au bout. Dès le début de cette relation il a su que cela ne pourrait pas durer et que la fin serait à l'image de leur histoire elle-même : malsaine, brutale, unique, dramatique…

Il défit son amant du regard, tentant de faire passer dans ses iris tout le dégoût qu'il ressent pour lui, puis avance de quelques pas. Arrivé sa hauteur, il lui donne un coup de poing, frappant de toutes ses forces, puis s'éloigne. Il constate qu'il tremble mais laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. Ce geste lui a fait du bien, l'a apaisé… un tout petit peu.

En face de lui Moriarty n'a pas bougé, se contentant de masser sa mâchoire douloureuse. Le criminel ne regrette pas ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui. Aucun remord pour tous ces morts et ces blessés, il y en a déjà eu tellement de toute façon… il y est habitué. Et puis la détresse, la souffrance, tout ça ne l'a jamais touché. Rien ne l'a jamais touché. Sauf ces derniers temps. Lestrade est parvenu à l'émouvoir, à lui faire ressentir certain sentiments, certaines émotions qu'il avait cru tellement étrangers à lui. Et ce regard qu'il vient de lui lancer l'a blessé. Cet homme le rend vulnérable, humain dans une certaine mesure. C'est inacceptable ! Il lui faut fuir tant qu'il le peut encore, et se débarrasser de lui, sa faiblesse, au passage.

Il lâche un petit rire las. _Tant qu'il le peut encore._ Tu parles, c'est déjà trop tard. Il est non seulement vulnérable, mais aussi bel et bien amoureux. L'idée même de perdre Lestrade lui est insupportable. Et pourtant c'est très exactement ce qui est en train de se produire. Il l'a déçu une fois de trop, il va le perdre, c'est inévitable, il l'a lu dans ses yeux sombres.

Croisant à nouveau le regard de l'inspecteur, cette fois c'est la douleur qu'il voit. Une douleur intolérable que son compagnon ne mérite pas. Il va le prendre dans ses bras et, contrairement à ce qu'il a pu craindre un instant, Lestrade ne le repousse pas, bien au contraire. Ils restent longtemps blottis l'un contre l'autre, parfaitement conscients l'un et l'autre que c'est la dernière fois. Se séparant enfin, ils s'embrassent puis, comme s'ils venaient seulement de comprendre ce qu'il leur reste à faire, ils hochent la tête de concert en se souriant tristement.

Moriarty sort son arme et la tend à l'autre homme, qui la prend avant la fixer un moment, cherchant le courage de faire ce qu'il doit faire. Et finalement il se décide.

A la vérité ce n'est pas comme s'il avançait en terrain inconnu. Un soir, après avoir fait l'amour, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils avaient vaguement abordé pareille conclusion à leur relation. Evidemment sur le moment cela leur était apparu comme incongru, juste des mots prononcés comme ça, sans réel fondement. A présent ils prennent tout leur sens. Et Lestrade accepte que cela ne pouvait finir qu'ainsi. Leur destin a été scellé dès le premier sms échangé. Inutile de reculer à présent. Pourquoi faire d'ailleurs ?

Il relève l'arme et la pose contre le cœur de Moriarty. Celui-ci acquiesce en souriant. Le cœur, le responsable de tout ça, bonne idée. Le bruit de la détonation claque brutalement alors que l'atmosphère s'emplit de l'odeur désagréable de poudre. Lestrade sursaute et deux larmes glissent sur ses joues. Il rattrape le corps de son compagnon et l'allonge précautionneusement sur le sol. Il prend quelques instants pour le contempler, caresse sa joue, effleure ses lèvres des siennes. La douleur de l'avoir perdu est insupportable, il pourrait s'en débarrasser facilement. Pourtant il tarde, s'inflige volontairement cette souffrance comme pour absoudre par là certains de ses péchés, comme pour espérer débarrasser Sherlock d'une partie du fardeau qu'il porte par sa faute.

Enfin, toujours agenouillé près de celui qui a lentement causé sa perte, c'est sur son propre cœur qu'il appuie cette fois le révolver. Il n'entend pas le coup de feu, ne ressent aucune douleur, il éprouve seulement, enfin, cette délivrance à laquelle il a tant aspiré depuis que Moriarty est entré dans sa vie.

THE END.


End file.
